To Forgive
by Alexa Ninjah
Summary: Muramasa and Koga find that there's something they both must do before passing on. No romance here.


**(A/N:) **I really was not happy with the ending in the Zanpakuto Unknown Arc. I mean seriously. There was absolutely no closure. Koga just fell into the water and Muramasa died ;_; So I wrote this to make me feel better.

**Pairing: **None :c

**Rating: **K-ish

**Warnings: **Uhm, spoiler if you haven't watched the filler arc. Also, there's no romance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy.

All he remembered was fading away.

The last images of Ichigo Kurosaki were imprinted on his mind. That Kurosaki boy was staring at him, somewhat somber yet somewhat relieved. But there was no time to dwell on the contradicting emotions that passed through Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes.

His body was scattered to the winds.

Muramasa did not understand it. He felt nothing, but he just… knew. He knew that his body was literally chopped up into pieces and cast towards the grey sky. He knew he was dead, but for some reason, he was alive. There was still some sort of consciousness that understood his surroundings.

He was aware of everything. But Muramasa couldn't move, feel, touch, or even see. All he could do was think, but even then, he was aware that his thoughts seemed nothing more than a disembodied voice. In fact, he wasn't even sure if that was his thoughts he was thinking, or somebody else's.

Suddenly, a bright light clouded his vision.

_What is this? _Muramasa stood up. _Where… am I? _

But he knew perfectly well where he was. Muramasa blinked. He didn't dare believe it. There were pillars. There was a large body of water. The faint scent of an ocean breeze. There was no wind and the waters were calm. The sky was overcast, stretching on for what seem like infinity.

If this is what the afterlife truly was, then the God out there must be playing some sick joke on him. If afterlife was nothing more than being stuck in a haunted place, Muramasa would choose hell instead.

Everything was quiet and still.

"So… you're here too."

Muramasa turned and saw him. Koga Kuchiki was perched on one of the pillars, his eyes closed and mouth in a frown. Muramasa did all he could to stop himself from gasping. He blinked furiously, trying to clear the obvious hallucination in front of him.

But Koga Kuchiki did not fade away.

"K-Koga?" Muramasa stuttered. "Why are you here? I thought that…"

"Yes, I thought so too," Koga said with an air of indifference.

"You… look normal," Muramasa said. It looked as if Koga had not aged a day.

Koga stared at him.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," Koga said slowly. "But even so, you're lucky that I have nothing to kill you with."

Muramasa's eyes widened.

"Why do you still feel hate and anger towards me?" Muramasa asked, his voice shaking. "I gave my life for you, and you know that I would do anything for you."

"And yet, you abandoned me when I needed you the most!" Koga shouted, turning away from Muramasa. "The one time I needed you, you never came to help me."

Muramasa got on his knees, tears spilling from his eyes.

"But Koga, please. I told you that I didn't hear anything that day you were sealed away. I waited for your call, but your voice never reached me." Muramasa fell over, tears falling freely from his eyes. "You don't understand, Koga. I have died every day that I spent without you. You don't know what I did in order to free you."

Koga was silent, watching his sobbing Zanpakuto bent over pathetically. He jumped towards the pillar that Muramasa was crouched on.

"What difference does it make now?" Koga said, his voice low. "I'm dead and you're probably dead as well. I don't understand why we're not burning in hell yet."

Muramasa looked up at Koga and was surprised to see an expression of sadness… and regret? Koga was staring at Muramasa thoughtfully, though his voice was holding bitter contempt.

"Why did you try to free me?" Koga asked. "Even after I stabbed you with your broken sword, you still offered your powers to me. Why?"

"Because…" Muramasa's voice drifted off. "No matter what, you were always my master. And I was so proud of you, Koga. You had unbelievable powers, and I was proud to have been your Zanpakuto."

Koga gritted his teeth. He turned away, trying to fight the choking feeling in his throat. Instead, anger swelled in his chest, and he brought a swift kick to Muramasa's side.

"You're stupid to think that!" Koga shouted. "You stupid sword! I hate how you're still loyal to me even after all I've done to you!"

But even as Koga continued to kick Muramasa, nothing changed. Muramasa stayed bent over, allowing Koga free range to his ribs. A few of them were already snapped, and even blood was trickling from unseen wounds. Neither knew how long Koga stood there, taking his anger out on Muramasa's ribs.

After a while, everything stopped. Exhausted, Koga collapsed next to him in sobs. Muramasa didn't dare move for fear of initiating another bout of anger.

"I hate how you still treat me like a master," Koga said, his voice filled with tears. "I don't deserve a loyal sword like you."

Muramasa stayed on the floor, listening to Koga sob. Slowly, he stood up and sat next to Koga. Together, they stared at the water beneath their feet.

"You could never forgive me," Koga said. "I've killed so many, and I've abused you so many times. And yet, I still can't find the meaning of what a Zanpakuto truly is." He sighed. "You will never forgive me."

Muramasa said nothing, but he put a pale hand on top of Koga's clenched fist.

"I already have, Koga."

Koga looked at his hand and then at Muramasa. He had a pained smile, which surprised Koga. Slowly, he returned the smile.

"Thank you, Muramasa."

And the two faded away into a bright light.


End file.
